Not Everyone Is One Dimmensional LokixOC
by ALostWinchester
Summary: Loki has secrets, Sydney has secrets and they have each other. So what happens when Loki finds a human he likes and even wants the things things their relationship throws at them? Courting/Marriage/children but never dull, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

I guess the first time I met Loki is a good place to start. I mean, we could go all through my life and everything, but I'll skip to the part that led to me living as a prisoner in Asgard.

I now know his name is Thor but at the time I referred to him as AssWithMuscles.

"Come brother – this will calm you!" he insisted, clapping his opposite on the back warmly. While AssWithMuscles was tall, broad, golden of hair and ruggedly handsome, his apparent brother was tall yes, but more slight if not still lean, dark haired and pale of skin.

"How am I to be calm when all of my power has been –" he growled his words petulantly, and they were at the bar now so out of habit I interrupted,

"What can I get you?"

"Two americanos, please."

I raised an eyebrow. Yes, we served coffee, but we were a drinking establishment and I couldn't fathom why anyone would walk in here and chance one of our coffees.

"Six-eighty." I replied, having made the drinks and set them before the siblings.

"Excellent!" he boomed, slapping notes onto the counter. I jumped a little but they were carrying the mugs away already. Guess I could keep the change then. And that's about as significant as our first encounter got. It may not seem like much but hey, start from the beginning and all that.

The second time I met Loki was a surprise; he spent his first visit to the bar looking wholly unimpressed by his drink and his company, not to mention the disdain he held for everyone around him. I can't say I expected his return at all.

He took his drink and looked to the tables. He looked lost so I suggested he could remain at the bar if he liked. He did so, but he did it as though I hadn't spoke and he'd made that decision all on his own. I dubbed him AssWithRubberEars.

Then there was the first time he actively spoke to me without it being, 'I will have another drink.'

"What happened to your face?" he asked. There was one other girl on the bar with me and one other patron at the bar drinking. Their eyes darted to AssWithRubberEars in shock before they shuffled away, out of sight and ear-shot. A laugh-like snort escaped me and I told him,

"I got beat up."

His face twisted, "Do not be so patronising. Who did this to you?"

"Why do you care?" I retorted. He didn't look or sound like he cared; in fact he seemed more to be scolding me for having a swollen face. I didn't like him. He'd spent days in the bar with his face tripping him and his ears deaf to anything but the next drink.

"I don't care." He insisted, "However I am interested."

"Well I'm not interested in having this conversation with you." I hissed calmly before grabbing a couple of empties from the bar and taking them to the kitchen.

"Are you alright Syd'?" Allan asked as I stormed past him. Allan is a sweet homosexual with a sandy fringe over his grey eyes and jeans so tight I can't fathom how he manages to walk. I gave him a half-smile (as is my natural smile) and reassured him,

"I hate the general public."

That was enough explanation for Allan, and he rested his hand on my shoulder and carried on with his job.

That night AssWithRubberEars wouldn't leave as I called out last orders and the punters started filling out.

"Look pal, I'm getting that you think this world and its inhabitants owe you something," I noted a smirk from him, "but no one is sticking around here, now scram."

"I have decided I am walking you home." He informed me, rising to his full height above me, "I shall not leave until you do."

I folded my arms, "Listen, I didn't get jumped on the street, but thanks for your concern. Go home."

"I can't." He said solemnly, and the weight of those two words pressed on my shoulders in search of somewhere to rest. I shrugged them off,

"I'm not interested in your sad story."

"As I am not interested in seeing you leave alone this night."

Our staring match was intense. Allan interrupted,

"Syd', let the guy take you home."

I bug-eyed him. I may have commented in the back that our newest ass-hole was nice to look at and that I wouldn't kick him out of bed. I knew what Allan was up to.

"I'll cover for you; go on." He added, grinning. I hung my head in defeat before turning away, grabbing my bag from Allan as he passed it over the bar and made my way to the exit. As I walked I called over my shoulder to AssWithRubberEars,

"Are you walking me home or not?"

I heard his footsteps, shortly followed by Allan calling, "Play safe."

If I was within his line of vision I'd have made an appropriately derogatory gesture in his direction.


	2. Chapter 2

AssWithRubberEars took a few long strides to catch up with me and we walked in a hostile silence for a bit.

"So what's your name?" I asked, annoyed by his presence alone.

"I am Loki."

"Sydney."

"I was under the impression that was a place and not a name."

Could you believe this guy?

"Its gender friendly I guess."

"A place is not –"

"I know what a place is and isn't, thanks, I was being funny."

"Where I am from that is neither funny nor clever."

"And where is that?"

"Asgard."

"I've never heard of it."

"I don't imagine you would have."

"And what the fuck brought you to my doorstep?" I spat – honestly he was driving me nuts!

He took a few minutes, and I watched him searching for the right words. The passing of time helped me calm down a little.

"I was rejected by both my friends and my family and now I am no longer welcome there."

"Your brother didn't seem to feel that way."

He didn't seem to notice my exceptional memory. Self centred prick.

"He is exceptionally hopeful I will adjust to this new life and we can rebuild our relationship."

"You sound doubtful."

"I am. I cannot foresee forgiving him for thwarting my... career plan."

That was obscurely honest. He wasn't a liar but he had never offered up personal information before. Then again, he had been drinking. Yet he didn't walk like a drunk.

"What was your thwarted career plan then?"

"World domination." He grinned, "I must ask again who savaged your face."

"It's hardly savage." I snorted. He placed his hand on my arm and we stopped walking to look at each other. He looked pretty pissed off.

"Perhaps not to some. I'm beginning to understand women here actually dislike being regarded as inferior, however I am of the opinion that no woman should bear marks such as those upon your face."

I refrained from bopping him on the nose with my fist, "You're right; women here don't like being called inferior, so don't do it all or I'll show you just how un-inferior _I_ am."

We held gazes angrily little longer. You'd think I'd be tired of it by this point.

"I don't know about Asgard, but no matter who you are in this city, if you're going to hit someone, you should expect them to hit back."

I jerked my arm from his grasp and started us walking again.

"Then you made the first move?" he continued, catching up to me in no time.

"I did, so you don't have to walk me anywhere."

"Why?"

"Don't look so concerned – I gave as good as I got and the other guy looks worse than me."

"Tell me what happened."

"Why the fuck should I?"

"Why should you not?"

"Why are you so interested?" I stopped and turned to bark in his face.

"Does it matter?"

"Does this matter?" I gestured my face. "You know what, we could do this all day so if you _must_ know, the truck guy bringing in stock today was being so grand an asshole that I punched him."

His face – if it was even possible – darkened. "Forgive me, I thought better of you."

I gave that almost-laughing half-smile I'm so famous for and said, "How nice, what a shame I disappointed you."

I waited for him to leave but he caught my gaze sternly – damn those eyes were green – and informed me, "All the same I should like meet this trucker as you call him and do to him as he has done to you."

He looked like he would reach out to me in some way. I shrugged off his villainous chivalry and realised that this guy liked me. Score.

"Yeah you do that." I scoffed turning and heading the now short distance to my door. I put the key in the door and turned to Loki.

"Listen, my face is fucked but you've walked me home already so maybe you'd like to come inside for a go-around?"

"A what?"

I smiled a half smile of nervousness, "Sex. Do you want to have sex?" He looked shocked so I backtracked a little, "Or not, I already mentioned my face is really fucked and –"

"Pardon me, I am..." he struggled, I wanted to throw some words at him and see which stuck but I let him try to dig me out the hole, "You are quite forward and without the swollen tissue, you are quite beautiful but tonight I am content seeing you safely home."

Both of us nervous, completely attracted towards each other: the tension could be cut with a butter knife. I couldn't make it any more so if I tried.

"Okay then, um. Bye Loki."

He turned as I did, and I got the door open before he added,

"Sydney," I snapped my head over my shoulder, "Perhaps when you are well again..."

He couldn't find the words but he didn't need to, "I know."

After that all I did was smile and close the door. Well who saw RubberEar as... nice?


	3. Chapter 3

It took a couple of weeks but when I was finally wearing my usual face, I sat next to Loki at the bar after my shift, ordered a drink and said without looking at him,

"My face isn't fucked anymore."

"I've noticed." He smirked, looking ahead as I did.

"I've noticed women talking to you here. You seem wholly unimpressed by them – and some of them have been pretty hot."

"I find them dull and transparent; they seek only one thing." He looked to me significantly.

"I only want one thing."

"You are not dull or transparent – you are blatant."

My eyebrows shot up, "Did you just call me a slut?"

He nearly choked on the sip he was taking, "No! What I am saying is that you are capable of using your words and not your wiles."

I rolled my eyes, took a drink and asked, "Is that a compliment?"

"I would like it to be." He smirked to his glass.

I necked my bourbon and stood, "Then drink up stud."

He threw me an amused grin and abandoned his drink entirely.

Loki looks phenomenal with his clothes off. I'm no model but I reckon I look pretty good naked too and nothing gets me off more than seeing a man like that get hard at the sight of me. At first I was curious to know who was taking lead in this scenario, but after I leaned into a naked Loki who perched comfortably on my bed, for a kiss I was quickly enthusiastic about doing what I was told.

As we kissed, his teeth pulling my bottom lip now and again after I started, I straddled him. I was careful not to lower myself onto him, and his hands roved over the planes on my body. Few guys take their time to explore a woman, and it was like fuel to a fire as he slid his palms over my shoulders, my arms, my hips, my side and then he was inside. His free hand gripped my ribs as he pleased me, discovering me vigorously. I met his eyes and decided it was my turn.

I forced him onto his back and slowly massaged his way deeper inside of me. As I did, he hummed approval. Once settled in position he sped up, until I vocalised my happiness and he moved both hands onto my hips. He rolled my hips and I followed his lead, grinding against him in a steady rhythm even after his fingers stopped pulling me in time.

What he was doing was working as much for him as it was for me, so when my sounds of bliss started, I didn't expect his eyes to light up. It was like falling on a rollercoaster – the feeling in my stomach as he pulled out, spun me onto the bed and pushed back into me in under a second (I'm sure). He gripped the back of my neck, held his torso over me with a hand on the bed and thrust his hips against mine in a hypnotic rhythm. As he did so, I wrapped my legs around him, started to cry out and bucked my hips in time with his until the effort to control my brain was too much to ask of myself.

He started to slow, putting more power into each thrust. I bit my finger as I climaxed, gripping his arm with my free hand. His chest heaved as he too climaxed and I quivered as he moved inside of me. The residual tingling in my muscles was awesome.

I didn't expect him to stay. Yet he lay next to me on my bed (possibly, like me, he was in no condition to walk) and after a long five minutes of regaining the ability to breathe steadily he confessed,

"It has been some time since I have known a woman. At home I was exiled elsewhere for many years and before that I had no problem sourcing pleasure but I must say you... Perhaps it's the time since I last satisfied someone, but you are quite incredible."

"You have a knack for insulting and complimenting me in close succession."

He smiled – a rare and glorious thing, "I'm glad to see you notice. People often choose whichever they would prefer to react to."

We remained silent a little longer before I turned to him, "Well that was one of the best sexual experiences of my life."

"Not the best?"

"Each moment is unique but dulls in the memory with time; I cannot accurately measure any experience against another. But that was fucking epic."

He shifted, his body turned to me, and his elbow propping him up over me.

"How eloquent and immediately vulgar you can be."

"Glad to see it works for you."

"I should like to repeat this experience." He hummed, tracing my skin hypnotically with his hand.

"I'll think about it." I grinned; exhaustion was pulling me into sleep. It's not safe to leave yourself vulnerable with a stranger but I can take care of myself, and Loki didn't scare me.


	4. Chapter 4

My door was pounded through the night and it woke me up. I barely noted a sleeping Loki beside me as I took my gun from beneath the bed and pulled on a shirt and underwear.

"Loki!" a vaguely familiar voice demanded. I was halfway to the door and turned to see if Loki was –

He was gone. I turned back to my door, my hands tighter on the gun, and he was opening it, naked.

"Must you, brother of mine?" he hissed in a voice I was used to him reserving for, well everyone but me. I recognised his brother and it felt wrong for Loki to speak to him with such distaste.

"Apologies, maiden." He called over Loki's shoulder to me. I waved my gun in acknowledgement, saying,

"No worries." after a long yawn.

"Thor, what possible mischief can I be doing here? Aside from the obvious."

"Loki, I have no choice but to account for you every move. I am putting my responsibilities at risk-"

"To stalk me every minute of every day?"

"To vouch for your actions."

The conversation was intense and I was still half asleep.

"Get out." I demanded. "Both of you wake up your own neighbours."

Loki's head snapped to me, and his eyes sparkled with raw hatred. He walked to my bed, reclaimed his clothes and in a moment he was gone. I locked my door, put the safety back on the gun and crawled into bed.

To my surprise, after a few days without seeing him at all and sure I'd never have sex like that again (100% in tune, wordless and flawless), Loki returned to the bar. He glowered at me a lot, but then he always had. He was presumably walking back from the mens', and I was walking down the stairs to the kegs when he stopped me in my path.

"You had a gun." He growled.

"Right to bear arms, Loki."

"Most people in the city don't own guns." He leaned in, "Who are you? What really happened to your face?"

I met his gaze, "You walked into the wrong bar. I didn't lie about my face. And my gun is my business."

I resumed descending the stairs and his hand touched my shoulder. I whipped around before it could become a grab and commanded,

"Leave it Loki. Stay out of it. Trust me."

I turned back around. When I got to the bar he was gone again.

He reappeared the next night, twenty minutes or so before closing time. Allan sought me out for him and I obliged his request to talk to me.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning on the bar with me elbows, facing him. He didn't get to answer; the boss appeared and barked from the kitchen door,

"Syd' you're on dishes. Now."

Loki looked like he might say something to him but I murmured, "Leave it, Loki."

My boss is a scary guy. We don't know his first name but everyone calls him McGregor. He's bald, broad and looks more like security than management. He oversees a lot of smuggling through the bar for some even scarier people. McGregor keeps us ignorant to most of it though. In a way, he's protecting us. That doesn't make him any less violent.

We were closing up now and there were maybe three people including Loki left at the bar, finishing their drinks. That was empty enough for McGregor to grab my arm as I tried to pass him and start shaking me about. I'm admittedly a little absent minded and maybe clumsy most of the time, which is stupid because McGregor has a famously short fuse. I never deserved to get beaten for my mistakes, but then I never deserved any of my life's misfortunes.

I'm not submissive by nature, so when McGregor starts his shit I tend to bite back. Everyone else generally pretends it's not happening – the last guy who tried to help McGregor's chosen victim was sacked and discretely whacked. As protected as we are, we still know too much. So when McGregor got too much to handle – obviously today had been a particularly bad day for him – I was pissed off no one was rescuing me from his clutches. Then a hand gripped McGregor's head, forced it into the bar and I was released. I fell and just lay there, clutching the side of my leg and my face. He'd had a knife. McGregor is good with knives so I was in no danger of dying, just being in pain. I heard Loki's voice as he knelt over me, he was cursing Allan for doing nothing. Allan countered that he'd called me an ambulance.

Maybe I was hurt worse than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"You shouldn't have done that." I grumbled as the paramedic fussed over my leg.

"You were being quite brutally attacked." He countered calmly, leaning his back against the fridge. We were all on the floor.

"That's what happens here, Loki."

"He had a knife."

"I had a knife." I said quickly. The paramedic didn't even flinch – he knew the score with this bar. Most paramedics and police and fire-fighters ... most people knew.

"You are half his size." Loki continued.

"And there's more to it than a big guy beating a girl about."

"Do you care to elaborate?"

I scoffed.

"I'm coming with you." He decided.

"Where?" I demanded.

"Home."

"Is that so?"

"It is." He bellowed impatiently. I let the atmosphere hang a little.

"Will your brother be joining us again?"

He grimaced.

"Sorry Sydney," the paramedic sighed, "It's going to have to be stitches. Can you walk?"

"This guy seems determined to be helpful, he can help me." I glowered at Loki while addressing the medical professional.

"Now you want my help?" Loki challenged. I smiled my half-smile and he argued no further. Still scowling, he put his arm under mine and I leaned on him. My work trousers had been cut open to expose my leg wound and it was pretty flappy. I prayed there wasn't muscle damage and limped out of the bar. McGregor was ling since on his way to hospital – suspected concussion –and I have to admit that Loki's brute force scared me. It was impressive but I was too sore to get excited.

I'll give the guy his due; he stuck around all through the 3 hours in the hospital. I was learning there wasn't much in his life at all, but even the most bored of people wouldn't have stuck that wait out for someone else. I waited in an exam room to be seen on the bed, and Loki waited in the chair. He still looked pissed off and I hated to admit that it was most likely because of my secrets. So I offered them up,

"My parents are in a gang."

His eyes were the only thing that moved. They swivelled to meet mine. "By association, I am in the gang. I've seen" and done, "things reserved for block buster movies. The guy you knocked out? He's brutal but he keeps me, and everyone else I work with, out of the worst of it."

"You are saying that he's a good man?"

"Essentially. People aren't one dimensional."

He seemed to contemplate that. I think I may have struck a nerve.

"I orchestrated the destruction of New York City."

How does one process that? Was he crazy? Was he telling the truth? If he was, why wasn't he in jail? I remembered seeing the devastation in New York on the news; people were still trying to recover from the damage, it was still in the damn news.

"That's not possible." I stated. He gave me a lopsided smirk,

"People aren't one dimensional."

With that he got up and left. He didn't sound sorry about it, just angry. I had to re-evaluate every guess I'd ever made about him, because I believed him.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm allergic to so many medications that I have no access to good pain killers. I managed three stitches before I started annoying the surgeon,

"Stop-stop-stop-stop!" She gave me an exasperated look and did as I begged. "The guy I came in with, where is he? Can someone get him for me? Is he even still here?"

"You're lucky I know where he's been moping for the last half an hour." She said before getting off her stool and leaving to retrieve him. I didn't care about her shitty attitude, I was just grateful she looked for him at all. I thanked her as she left and waited. Still a picture of fury, he appeared at the door and walked no further. At least he came.

"Just... please hold my hand, Loki." I asked. "This is torture."

I saw his jaw clench and unclench before he walked over to me and slipped his hand into mine. It didn't ease the pain or prevent me from making weird groans of discomfort, but I felt better. Not only did I feel better for the hand in mine, I felt like I had done something positive for someone who was quite clearly wrapped in the negative. I felt sorry for Loki. I may not have destroyed a city, but I understood he was out of his comfort zone; he needed a friend as much as I did. And holding my hand while I suffered is what friends are for.

I was pretty pale looking by the time the surgeon finished, I'm sure. I'm sure because she insisted I lie down a while and wait.

"So why aren't you in jail?" I asked Loki, who still stood by my side with my hand in his.

"Talking isn't resting." He said his eyes heavy and tired. Poor guy.

"I don't do what you tell me." I insisted.

"You do when you are naked." He smirked wearily. I was glad to see him lighten up.

"Stay with me tonight." I asked. His eyebrow twitched. "You've been here three hours with me so let me make it up to you. Stay with me, I'll cook something and you can make sure I'll get home in one piece if you're coming with me. Limping makes an easy target for muggers."

"I thought you had a knife."

"I was behind the bar; knives were handy."

"What about your gun?"

"That's in case of a house invasion."

"Because you are in a gang."

"Where else would you rather be?" I realised what I'd said and it surprised me when he did walk me home. It was still dark, and we said nothing as I limped and he watched over me carefully, his hands twitching my way every so often.

"Why do you care about me?" I asked as we ate at my cheap, plastic red dining table.

"Is it an alien concept to you?" he smiled.

Yes, "Loki you regard everyone you meet with the same level of contempt reserved for occasions such as stepping in dog shit."

"Not for you."

"Exactly. What makes me so special?"

"I find you charming."

I waited. He noticed and continued,

"In Asgard it isn't so rare to take a liking to someone. If it helps, I can't believe how fond I am of you either."

"Is that so?" I asked, shocked by his choice of words.

"It is." He said very plainly, "Your whole species throughout my life has been beneath me-"

"Species?" What the fuck was he talking about?

"I am..." he took a moment to find his resolve, "I was a demigod."

Well there's a curveball.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, quite seriously.

"No. I am banished." He said softly, "Stripped of my power and turned mortal as penance for what I have done."

"To New York." I clarified, thinking of what I saw on the news there and actually finding myself able to believe that he was once... a demigod.

"To Asgard."

"Your home."

"Yes."

He looked so fragile; so broken. I could relate.

"Do you believe me?" he asked.

I paused and answered honestly, "I do."

"Good." He smiled at his plate.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't go to work the next day. Loki remained on my couch until a heavy knock came from the door. No shouting was made this time as Loki opened the door to Thor. In fact no words were exchanged at all. I jumped in,

"Thor is it?"

"Yes." He replied, turning his frown to me. I hobbled over,

"I'm Sydney. Have you had breakfast?"

The both looked at me quizzically. I carried on,

"Come in. I'll make something and we can all eat it."

"I don't think –" Loki started as Thor entered and shut the door behind him

"Don't make me get my gun." I interrupted him, and he said no more.

"Waw." I commented once Thor was gone. "Your brother is... loud."

Loki smiled at his mug, "Yes, that is a good word for him."

"He cares for you a lot." I observed aloud.

"I find it infuriating." He admitted.

"What happened between you two?"

He looked uncomfortable but he explained none the less, "Thor and I grew up together under the impression that we shared the same father. We did not."

"That must sting."

"Stinging does not begin to describe it."

"He doesn't understand your rage."

"No."

He looked to me at last and I held his gaze carefully; I understood.

"Perhaps," he started, changing the subject, "When you are well again we could-"

"Yes." I said quickly. "We should."


	8. Chapter 8

I had tried to tell him. But he wasn't listening in favour of seducing me all the time. Oh things were going good. But this thing I hadn't told him yet had the potential to ruin all of that. It could be argued that this was the worst possible time to say so, but I couldn't think of any good time either.

"Loki, I wasn't going to say anything but I feel guilty hiding something like this from you." I explained, sitting up and facing him properly.

"Like what?" he asked, lacing a hand of his into mine as he closed is eyes, lying naked next to me in bed.

"I'm pregnant." I said, holding my breath and hating the words.

"I know." He said simply.

"How can you know?" I asked, panic in my voice forcing his eyes open. He sat up to look at me on my level.

"There are signs, Syd'." He tried to be reassuring but it came over far more patronising. "I thought you knew."

"I did know! I tried to tell you! You seduced me! A lot!"

"Calm down."

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?" my voice was so high.

"I thought you knew!" he insisted strongly, practically arguing with me.

"How could I have known that you knew and you thought I knew? I only found out a few days ago!"

"Sydney, relax!" he placed a hand on my shoulder and I realised there were three reasons he wanted me to relax,

1) My health

2) His health

3) His child's health.

"Wait," I started, "If you've known all this time and didn't say anything... Loki do you want a baby?"

"Should I not?"

I think my mouth was hanging open. I didn't really know what to make of all this. We'd been together since he walked me home from the hospital: a grand total of 4 months. I was still braced for this to crash and burn, hell; I thought I'd be arranging an abortion right about now.

Then another thought occurred to me. Loki had known longer than I had about our situation. He'd been 100% calm about it and he just admitted he wanted it.

"Do you love me?"

He gave me a look that read, 'more information please.'

"What I mean is, do you intend to stay with me... like... I mean..."

The more flustered I grew the wider he smiled, "I thought that was obvious." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to the bed. With his arms around me I tried to settle.

"Well who the fuck saw all of that coming?" I said to myself. I was flabbergasted. We rested a while.

"You truly did not know?" he hummed in my ear, his hand low on my stomach. I was two months along at least. It felt weird for him to touch me in such a way. While one side of me cringed from it, the other wanted to cry with relief – joy – pride.

"Do you want this?" I had to ask again, "Because if you say yes there's no way out. Abandon me and I will shoot you."

I felt his smile, "I want this," he assured me. I reached for the phone and called the nurse.


	9. Chapter 9

"So you and Rubber-Ears are in love." Allan commented, regarding my modest bump. "Who saw anything good starting in this god-forsaken hell-hole?"

"I don't know about love, but we're certainly onto something." I observed to him.

"So are you leaving us?" Katy, a new start and general dimwit asked. We looked glumly at her and returned to business. McGregor was on the bar with me.

"You know I have to tell your parents, right?" he said, looking like he'd rather not.

"I know." I replied,

"Anything you want me to say or leave out?"

"I trust your judgement."

"Don't run." He said solemnly, giving me sorrowful eye contact.

"I know better." I assured him and he gripped my shoulder supportively on my way past. For his sake or mine I'll never know. I pushed my parents out of my mind.

I got home before Loki. Since learning of my condition he had been looking for a job. It wasn't much but he got into cleaning aeroplanes, aspiring to learn to pilot them soon enough. I like that he had dreams.

I was reading when he came in, smelling of oil. I hated the smell and he made a beeline for the shower. I wolf whistled as he stripped and walked. Ten minutes later he was back, placing a hand on my orb, a kiss on my cheek and moving to sit on the couch next to me. He never made it to the couch; he started squaring up to the door.

"Loki!" an unfamiliar, wholly terrifying voice demanded. Our door was forced open and in came an older man, shorter but broader than Loki with honest to God gold armour on. Thor followed him, in silver armour and a red cape.

"Father, stop this!" Thor pleaded, stepping between Loki and the guy I could presume was their dad. The newcomer's eyes darted brightly into me.

"Who is this?"

Loki moved over to me as I stood and took my left hand in his. Here was the guy I first met again, angry and full of hate – and now that I thought about it, hurt.

"Syd', this is Odin, what you would call King of Asgard."

Curveball! Now accepting he was a demigod was one thing – but son to royalty? I didn't have a whole lot of time to process this as Loki suddenly hit out with,

"Odin, this is my wife."

I made a point of placing my hand to my stomach, making evident that which grew within. The newcomer into the frame was quite instantly furious. He turned to Thor,

"Do you see what you have done? I said to banish him!"

"Father, he is my brother! You stripped him of his power – of everything – need he suffer any more?"

"Yes! He has a family now! He should have nothing!"

"I had nothing!" Loki boomed, taking only a small step away from me. "I found something else to-"

"You don't deserve even the chance to have anything." Odin hissed in his face. He turned to Thor, "And you had a responsibility."

"He is my brother."

"Was. Like he was my son. He rejected us. We cannot afford to show mercy for such treachery."

"Maybe you can but I can not."

"What threat am I to you here?" Loki interjected. "Can't you just let me disappear?"

Odin looked furiously to us all before becoming blinding gold light and then he disappeared. Thor turned to Loki,

"Married? A child?" he looked so hurt not having known these things. I hadn't even thought to try and tell him.

"No and yes." Loki said quietly sagging onto the arm of the couch.

"You are not married?" Thor repeated.

"I lied to him." Loki explained. Thor seemed to understand,

"You didn't tell me you were to be a father. Or that I am to be an uncle."

"You were gone." Loki explained, meeting his brother's gaze. I watched them both share a profound expanse of emotion and waited.

"There is trouble in Asgard." Thor explained. Loki looked pained in response despite clearly trying to disguise it.

"Thor," I chipped in, "Why don't you lose the costume and stay for dinner? Clearly there's a lot to talk about."

"Thank you Sydney but I must return to Asgard."

With that he turned and closed the door behind him. I wondered what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" I asked Loki.

"No." He replied darkly before storming out the door Thor had just left through. I didn't think he was going after his brother. I was growing accustomed to his mood swings. For days his face could be set in a frown and he would hardly utter a word. It was similar to living to my parents, only he made sure I knew his anger wasn't directed to me. A touch here, a fake smile there, an occasional unasked for cup of tea. It was always over abruptly, and this time he emerged from a second shower and knelt on one knee in front of me as I read a sci-fi thriller (Dresden Files all the way people).

"Marry me." He suggested.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. I was flattered all the same but marriage (having seen my parents') has never exactly been something I looked forward to. I guess he saw this thought in my face as I peered over the pages of my book.

"For your safety, it occurs to me that it is unlikely, but Asgard isn't as far away as it once was, and unless I can ensure you are worthy in its eyes, it threatens you. I won't allow it. Then there is the honest fact that I can not bare to imagine my life without you in it."

"What do you mean worthy?" I realise I was fixating on the wrong word here, but I feel I was making a good point.

"Please do not force me to describe to you the awful things Asgard could do to you and our son or daughter."

It was the first time he hadn't said 'child'. He had granted gender to be used. It felt so real that I had to tell him the new thing I knew. I wanted to let it sink in on my brain a little longer – I was the carrier after all – but there he was, baring his soul to me and I couldn't keep it from him an instant longer.

"Or both."

He looked puzzled. I took in a deep breath as it was hard for me to say it – harder than I could have imagined, "Twins."

It took a second but he smiled. "I supposed we will have our hands full."

"I know."

"You look nervous."

"You're clearly not nearly as terrified as I am."

"In Asgard, children are rare. They take years of praying and prayer. Demigods live long lives."

"Here there are too many, and trust me twins are more work than people care to realise."

"Oh?"

"I was a twin."

"Was?"

"She died." I clarified, the guilt hitting me in the throat as strongly as it always did. I fought my tears. I noted a pain in Loki's eyes and I hoped he was thinking of his brother. I leaned forward, he was still kneeling, and I answered his initial question, "Yes."

He mirrored my broad smile and we kissed, both pleased of two things:

1) Marriage, a promise on paper and

2) Getting away from the subject of families. It's a hard subject for both of us.

"Your parents aren't happy." McGregor huffed as we wiped down dishes.

"Fuck them." I smiled.

"That's new," he indicated the engagement ring. It was modest, an emerald delicately held between two thin silver bands, but we were scraping the barrel as it was. I loved it. In his way, McGregor was congratulating me. "Should I mention that to them?"

"Let me have this one to myself." I decided. He gave me a nod before moving to the bar.


	10. Chapter 10

We didn't make any ceremony about our marriage. Allan's friend was licensed to marry people and McGregor let young Katy decorate the very private back alley to the pub with fairy lights for us. It was a nice, warm night and after the paperwork was complete and Loki and I were officially married, we stayed outside, talking.

"In Asgerd," he mused, "This would be a grand affair, with music, food and nowhere to hide."

"I don't think I would have the energy for that." I admitted, placing a hand on my now less than modest stomach.

"I would not subject you to it." He promised, placing one arm around my neck as we sat and one hand on mine as it rested on my bump. He gazed at it pensively. "Have you thought of names?"

"Lets not talk about babies just now." I asked, worried we would lose the knowledge that we just got married. I wanted to focus on that since we were doing things a little out of order.

"Tell me about your family." He requested.

"Today is supposed to be happy."

"Just a small thing – you must remember something good."

"Do you?"

"I do. Thor and I fought many battles together. Throughout our lives our relationship was always strained – I knew I was different. In a way I think he did as well. Yet in battle all differences were forgotten and we made a team. Now you."

"I left home once when I was eight. I had no idea what I was doing, I just wanted away from my family for a while. I walked...To the park, the shops, school... When I got home my parents were so relieved I was safe that they dedicated the rest of the night to me. It was the first time I felt like they loved me."

"I gather your parents are difficult."

"They were kids when they had me. Already in the gang, I was naturally destined for anything but normality."

The words hung in the air. Eventually he curled around to line his face with mine and we kissed. A long time passed, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We had talked before, about a lot of things, and it was nice to do so every now an again. I learned more about him each time and he about me.

"Can we talk about them yet?" He asked. I laughed, he meant the babies and I could see a question burning in his eyes.

"How do you feel about being a mother?" We'd danced around that one long enough I guess.

"Torn." I said simply. "And how do you feel about being a father?"

"Confident." He smiled. "And anxious. I made mistakes as a son. My father made mistakes as a father. I'm starting to see the grey areas in-between; understanding where we both failed each other."

"That sounds painful."

"It is. My views have not changed, but my understanding has."

"Do you regret your fate thus far?" I asked, curious to know if he was making-do with the things being thrown at him. I didn't mind either way – we were here now – but I was curious to know.

"No." He replied, wrapping both arms around my shoulders and tightening his grip. "I'm grateful for it."

I twisted so that we were hugging properly and as we settled into the kind of cuddle everyone deserves at least once in their lives, he whispered in my ear,

"Thank you."

I was hormonal and the waterworks started but not as something loud and annoying – just wet.

Assassins can get you no matter how careful you are. My parents got Loki and I as we were leaving from my late shift at the bar. We'd been married for a whole three days, been expecting kids for a grand five months, and I guess I was feeling a little too confident my parents wouldn't come. We walked next to each other, just talking about food because I was hungry when two broad men in long leather jackets straight out of a bad movie grabbed our outer arms as they passed. Loki's first reaction was to grab my arm in his free hand, but they pulled us apart with a quick jerk away from each other. I knew better than to try and fight – one punch to my gut and I was out of the game. Loki on the other hand, knew not who was attacking him or why. He and the guy who was charged with subduing him fought and I was impressed by Loki's skill. I knew he was a warrior but the word doesn't really translate the real picture.

I didn't get to watch long, I heard the gun before I saw it and I couldn't risk Loki getting shot – no doubt they had orders to shoot if necessary (fuck my happiness). So I risked being shot or beaten myself and grabbed the gun as he swung it up. Taking a gun from people isn't difficult after enough practice – just don't let it get pointed at you. I took the gun, fired it once in the guy's foot, turned and fired a second into his chest close range before twisting to find Loki locked in a paused wrestling hold as he and his assailant stared horrified at me. I shot the other in the face and blood spattered onto us both.

"Syd..." Loki started, unsure of what to say, but I kept the gun raised. Someone else would appear. And they did, clapping.

"You know," the stranger commented, keeping his hands where I could see them, "I did warn them."

"Shall we get on with this without violence?" I suggested. The stranger nodded and gestured to a silver hummer. Honestly. I glanced over to Loki, guilt most probably evident in my face and watched him follow me to the passenger seats. We listened as the bodies were loaded into the boot. The stranger got into the driver's seat and took us to the hotel my parents were staying in this week.

"From what I've heard," The stranger commented as the doors on the hotel elevator finally shut, "I don't fancy you much as a mother."

Loki looked to me as my hand rose a little higher, the gun still without its safety on. He placed one gentle hand over mine and I let him subdue me. With his other hand he gripped the stranger's head and rammed it into the doors. Flimsy things dented. We stood calmly with the body at our feet and waited to reach the penthouse suite.

Loki stepped over him first, taking my hand to assist me as I stepped over him second. I listened for the blaring of sports on the television and followed it to a grand living room. My father stood before the television, his arms folded as my mother stood watching the fireplace, large glass of red wine in hand. We stopped when we were in view, Loki knew better than to take my hand as he stood by my side. My mother set her wine on the fireplace, marched straight over to me and slapped me across the face. I felt Loki's anger like a sheet where he stood and placed a gentle hand on his chest before he could move forward; she already had a gun trained on him. It took a minute but her attention shifted from Loki to me.


	11. Chapter 11

"Look at you." She spat, "You're disgusting."  
"And you look old." I said coldly. It hit dead on target. She slapped me again. I grinned, "Love you too mum."

"And what is this?" She demanded waving the gun between Loki and I.

"My husband." She looked like I'd shot her. "Loki, these are my fucking parents."

He said nothing.

"You talk to her." My mother roared at my father as she staggered to her wine glass. She was being dramatic; she wouldn't dare wave a gun in front of me if she was drunk. My dad grudgingly turned away from the television as he always did and walked to us. He ignored Loki entirely.

"I can't make your decisions for you," he began seeming reasonable as per usual, "but darling, we discussed this; you're poison. It's too late for anything but adoption –"

"That's not up to you, you prick. Is this why I was rudely harassed in the street – is this why two men are now dead?"

"You just can't help yourself." He growled his top lip curling with disgust. "This is why I shouldn't let this happen again."

I held his gaze as my mother stormed towards us.

"She killed her own sister!" she roared. "She killed my daughter!"

Loki still didn't even flinch.

"Are we done with this dance now?" I asked.

"Get out." my father breathed. I waved the gun in his face.

"I'm keeping this. Next time you come for me I'll take the guns off everyone who comes and I won't beg Loki here to leave them alone."

With that I turned and I didn't hear Loki move. I did hear him punch my father and the string of curses my mother shrieked at him after. I heard a gun being readied to fire and turned, aiming the gun at the ground and firing a shot before my mother's feet. They all froze. She was the one with the gun.

"How long do you think it will be until I shoot you?" I asked.

"They will –"

"Try. They will try mum. All the same you'll be dead. No more drugs or money."

She shook with fear and fury. Dad was K.O.'d. Loki looked like he wanted to go on a killing spree. I waited for him. He took his time and we left.

The elevator doors shutting seemed to close our anger too.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, fighting a wealth of tears.

He pulled me into an embrace, kissed my head and rested his cheek there. I don't know what he was thinking. I had to break the embrace and place a hand to my stomach – something was wrong.

IV drip in hand and a bed for observation through the night. I've done this bit more times than I can count on both hands, just never because of stress. Loki never left my side. It became abundantly clear we had both been more afraid for our children than for our own safety in that hotel as the night wore into day. Soon after that I took maternity leave, and waved to McGregor every afternoon as he walked several blocks out of his way to pass my house and make sure I wasn't running away. Loki and I didn't speak of the things revealed to him that night. We put it behind us.

Months passed and when I hit the 8 month mark I was as big as I could get, and I was so damn tired! The strain had me praying for an early birth and Loki prayed with me.

Being taken to Asgard happened so fast. A light, an awful, bizarre feeling of motion through me and then I heard Loki calling my name. As the light faded I saw him being dragged away by giant guards. I couldn't fathom what was happening. I tried to move towards him, but my arms were pinned behind me and I was being lead to a golden chariot. I shouted on him but this place was so vast that the sound was quickly swallowed.


	12. Chapter 12

I guessed at where I was and what was happening. Asgard was so much more than Loki had ever described to me. I stared in awe at the most grand place I had ever seen. It literally glowed with beauty. When I was finally locked in a glorious prison/bedroom, I didn't shout. I waited, taking the silver lining of the whole situation and soaking in the view. I quieted my panic as to what was happening to Loki until he burst through the giant, arched doors. He called my name as he sprinted forward and I walked towards him (incapable of running at my size) and said to no one,

"Oh thank god."

He held my head in his hands, pressing his forehead to mine as he stooped, and I held his shoulders, just so fucking glad to see him.

"Are you alright?" he panted, and I couldn't imagine how far he had run.

"Are you?" I demanded for he was covered in blood and his clothes were torn.

"Yes I-"

"Loki, I have shown you Sydney is safe, now you must return!" Thor demanded, seemingly miles away the room was so big. He glanced nervously from us, back to the door. He wasn't happy about it, but Loki pressed his lips to mine and returned to his brother.

"Stay here," he asked me as he jogged to Thor, "I'll come back for you."

Well there's a sentence you never want to hear.

"Loki, what the fuck is going on?" I shouted over to him, and then the doors were shut. I walked to the door and tried to open it. Locked. Balls.

"Are you okay Sydney?" an unfamiliar, undeniably female voice asked from behind me. A beautiful woman and her beautiful female guard stood behind me, some feet away.

"Who's asking?" I demanded, turning to face them. I noticed her eyes begin to tear.

"Look at you!" her arms extended and she took several quick steps towards me saying, "How blessed you are to carry twins!"

"How do you-"

"I am Loki's mother. And in these troubled times, I couldn't bear not to meet my grandchildren."

She came closer as I muttered, "That doesn't exactly answer my question..."

She was getting really close, and I had my hand over my bump protectively. I took a step back and she insisted, "I mean you no harm. Please grant me this pleasure."

She touched the swell of my frame and her eyes squinted with tears. I'd never seen someone so happy. "So soon!" I made out between blubbers.

"Where is my husband?" I demanded, taking her wrist in my hand and moving it slowly away from me. She looked heartbroken. The doors opened behind us and I turned as her head snapped up.

"How could you," Odin began at his wife, who stood her ground before him.

"You!" I barked at him, "Where is Loki?"

"Do you have any idea who you have the audacity to –"

I interrupted regardless of his authoritive presence, "Do you have any idea how little I care about your fucking title? I don't give a flying fuck who you are – I'm too damn close to having children!"

"Odin,"

"Friga stay out of it,"

"Odin," Friga commanded, "let me talk to our daughter -in-law."

"So he is your son now?" I muttered. I was feeling petulant.

"And always." She said to me calmly, To Odin she said, "Sif is here, I am in no danger. Leave us be."

He took his time about it, but he let us be. I couldn't believe he thought I was a threat – me? Eight months pregnant and about to blow: a little over the top no?

"Your name is Sydney?" I looked between Friga and Sif, "Loki told me. I am Friga. Goddess of Marriage. Come, sit." She indicated the bed and we perched on its side. Sif didn't move besides pivoting to follow our direction as we walked.

Friga looked absolutely beside herself with happiness. I kind of wished someone in my family had felt like that for me, maybe then I wouldn't be filled with so much dread.

"Tell me how you met Loki."

"A guy walks into a bar." I joked. She didn't get it.

"A bar?"

"A place people drink in."

"A tavern!" This woman had either never been to Earth, or neglected to pay it a visit for some time. "And what did you first speak of?"

"My face."

"I never knew him to be so charming."

I laughed, "I had been beat-up; my face was a swollen mess."

"You poor girl," and she was sincere about those words as she reached for my face. I moved away,

"Friga, where is Loki?"

She looked sad as she answered, "In a cell. He committed a great crime."

"Wasn't he already banished?"

"Yes but Thor, his brother, is determined Loki can change. He loves Midgard – it showed him how to be a better man but Loki..."

I thought of how much sacrifice Loki would have to willingly make in order to manage the destruction of a city like New York. It was...

Exciting.

"I can see," she said, "You love him."

"I wouldn't call it love."

"No?"

"My parents are in love. We... fit."

She pondered that and said apologetically, "You want him here."

Just hearing it aloud brought a tear to my eye (damn hormones), "Of course."

She took my hand in hers reassuringly and said quietly, "I'll do my best."

When she and Sif departed, I let myself lie down and cry. I cried myself to sleep alone in that huge prison of a room and thought back on the course of events my life had taken since Loki appeared.


	13. Chapter 13

It was happening and I hadn't the faintest clue how to get help. I wasn't even on Earth – calling emergency services was not an option. I'd been awake 5 minutes before my fucking water broke and it took about ten minutes before my contractions made themselves known. Fucking. Agony. They were pretty far apart and I didn't need to worry yet, but my God I wanted to see Loki. I hated to admit it, but I didn't think I could do it without him.

I growled through another fucking contraction and waited for it to pass. It took its fucking time. I didn't hear Thor entering,

"Sydney," he said as he entered and then he saw me sat on the side of the bed, my face screwed up, concentrating. "Are you alright?"

"its happening." was all I could say. I didn't know if I was alright – I was in pain but birth was a natural part of life so what wasn't okay? I couldn't let myself think of that.

"What is?" He took one solitary, cautionary step forward.

"Take a wild guess."

He looked confused.

"Look Thor, I know its a lot to ask, but please get Loki here. He should be here for this."

He clicked on and looked immensely pained - emotionally – I was the physically pained one here.

"Sydney, you know I can't."

"Thor I need –"

"Sydney!" Friga cried, appearing behind her son. It was like she knew. She started ordering people around, including Thor to get out.

"How is it dear?" she asked, walking briskly to me and rubbing my back. The woman was wise enough not to ask how I was.

"Early." I sighed, dreading the next damned contraction. She ordered some people around some more. They seemed to appear from no where as she had. Maybe I was just a bit too focussed on me to really notice.

Hours passed. The day was late. I could tell by the hue of the sky – twilight. Maybe it was different here. Contractions were coming quicker and I wasn't any more prepared for them since they started. Odin burst through the door. Friga moved towards him immediately to stop him (I presumed).

"Loki is on his way." Odin boomed.

"He escaped?" Friga asked, and I sat myself up a little to hear better.

"And took down three of my warriors." Odin growled my way.

"But he is mortal." Friga queried.

"Not anymore."

I wanted to listen in but a contraction gripped me and I'd long since stopped trying to be quiet about them.

"He is not –" Odin started, but I interrupted as soon as the contraction ended,

"Odin!" I barked, knowing exactly how he felt about Loki being captured and made to suffer without end. The old god and his wife turned to me, "If you don't get Loki here as soon as godly possible, I will fucking kill –"

"Please calm down." Friga began as she approached me.

"Do you understand the gravity-" Odin was hot on her heels towards me, and close enough for me to grab by the collar and reduce him to my level.

"Where I come from, I have done things to men like you that made them pray for death. You do not scare me Odin. You can't see what you are forcing Loki to become. From where I sit it looks like you want him to be your enemy. He was happy to be a nobody with me until you ripped us both here –"

He was pulled out of my grasp by an unseen force.

"Syd'!"

My head snapped towards his voice but a contraction had me squeezing my eyes shut. The bed eventually dipped and when I unclenched my eyes he was beside me. Everyone else was irrelevant. I felt his arms wind around me and I held onto them. His lips pressed to my temple and I heard Friga pleading with Odin. I didn't care; he was here – they couldn't have him.

When I had first looked at him he had horns coming out of his head ad a green cape. I opened my eyes now and he was in black rags. I had to decide which was better.

"Oh good, that other outfit was ridiculous." I laughed.

"You can't say anything; you look like hell."

"I can imagine." I sighed as another crept on me. Fuck, I felt Loki being pulled away from me.

"Loki," Odin began.

"Odin stop!" Friga called.

"Father." Thor had returned. In these situations its best to wait for opportunities and not get too involved. I heard Loki's warning,

"You are right to assume I haven't changed, father."

"Loki, don't do this." Thor begged in his commanding way. Loki raised a hand to his brother and Thor was silent. Odin watched it carefully aw Loki continued, "I won't change. I can't. But my priorities can, and they have."

He paused at that, assessing the situation behind one of my reluctant roars of pain. Surely, I thought, I was ready to end my own suffering. Friga moved towards me, as if hearing my thoughts and Loki followed. Odin didn't protest.

I guess at some point he left and that Thor joined him elsewhere. As far as I was concerned it was irrelevant.


	14. Chapter 14

"Not long now." Friga promised, covering my knees as Loki chose his place next to me, and put one arm around my back to hold both my hands. I rested my head on his chest.

"You are bad-ass." I smiled weakly ( this was tiring!).

"You can't call me that in front of these guys." He cautioned, indicating my swollen stomach and taking in a nervous breath.

"Good you're-" I was interrupted by a contraction, "-nervous too."

Friga moved the sheet over my knees again. "Next contraction," she said, "push."

Fear was all I felt. Blinding panic, Loki's cold hands and fire. I pushed. I felt everything. I didn't stop until Friga said to.

"Good!" she exclaimed, and I could feel the support she was giving my half-way-to-born son or daughter. Second contraction – relief. I didn't notice the umbilical chord being severed – I'd clapped eyes onto my son. Friga took him and I panicked as another contraction hit me. There was movement but I didn't feel like I should push.

Friga briefly cleaned our crying son over a golden basin a few feet away, wrapped him in a gold blanket and passed him to Loki. Loki had released my hands and adjusted his seating position. We marvelled at him.

"Not yet." Friga warned from my knees – I hadn't realised I'd done anything. Maybe she was talking to herself, but thank God she had said something; I almost forgot I was only half way through this. Loki took my hand again, one arm against mine as the other cradled our still crying boy. Loki kissed my cheek and I started crying too. I didn't know what to do with myself; I was so over whelmed with –

"This time push." Friga ordered and I felt her fingers pressing ever so slightly (and uncomfortably) inside of me.

"Is everything okay?" I started to ask.

"Just push." She insisted. The contraction hit and I bore down, squeezing Loki's hand to crushing point. This time I felt Friga pulling, gently helping and finally they were both here together.

Again Friga took our baby aside, but this time I missed the sex.

"What is it?" I panted.

"A daughter." Loki hummed to me, leaning his head to mine and kissing my temple. I noted my shrinking stomach only briefly as Friga passed a baby to me.

Friga was crying. So was my daughter. And my son. I was crying. Loki was grinning like the happiest madman alive and made a good decision moving to bath his daughter and get away from all the tears. Friga showed him how and returned to me for the afterbirth. I see no need to give you more detail than that on it. Loki swapped babies with me afterwards to clean his daughter and I settled into the bed more comfortably at last.

"Sleep Sydney," Friga said softly to me. "A bath will be ready when you wake." I looked to Loki, "He's not going anywhere." She reassured me. After all of her support the last hour, I believed her.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up, I was starving, but I could hear Loki and Odin talking. I decided to give them some privacy and fake sleeping so that I could eavesdrop.

"You killed three good men."

"I warned them, Odin."

"You didn't have to kill them."

"I tried that. They kept getting back up."

"Do you know how this will look –"

"Could look. It need not leave these walls."

"You took power from the Tesseract to reignite your own to-"

"To be there when Sydney needed me. To witness my children being born – could you sit and let that happen without you?"

Odin took a moment but he said it, "No." Silence stretched on for a while and something happened that surprised me,

"Loki, as angered and worried by the implications of your actions as I am, I'm still... amazed. I didn't think I could be proud of you again. Tainted though it may be."

"I will not let you part us."

"I have thought of that. Perhaps Thor is wiser than I first imagined."

"Is that so?"

"I can banish you from my sight, strip you of your power and the outcomes are, see you rise from your ashes to burn and stain me one again, or never see you and allow the pain punishing you causes me to haunt me in years to come. Now that you have your own family those outcomes become increasingly more probable. You will have to stay within my sight or Thor's."

The silence was excruciating. I could feel Loki's outrage, jealousy and relief. I heard the clap of a handshake, then Odin walking away. Still tender, I tentatively sat myself up as Loki returned. He wore new clothes, of armour; silver, black and greens.

"You look..." I couldn't decide how I felt about it.

"The way you did when we first met: strange."

"You remember meeting me?" I asked as he held his hand out to me.

"I do. I can't say I expected children then."

I took his hand and he led me out of bed. I felt so weak. I took a grey robe from a chair and wrapped myself up before following to a crib where two tiny babies were sleeping. I leaned on its side gently, right next to Loki who took my hand into his.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" he asked knowingly.

"What do you mean?" I grinned.

"You can't trick me." He replied smugly.

"You killed three men to be with me – us." I replied, mesmerised by our children. This was all real.

"So you understand... What I am?" I looked to him with an expression that didn't quite grasp his meaning, "I am dangerous." He said simply, madness glittering in his eyes.

"You plan on trying to do it again." I concluded, surprised by myself for working that out. Takes one to know one I suppose.

"I plan on taking over the Midgard: Earth."

"That's what that was?" I meant New York. He nodded, reaching to tug his daughter's toe.

"What?" he asked, looking at me as I beamed up at him. I laughed briefly before explaining myself,

"You seem to think I'm some sort of angel. Loki, I never told you this because I'm so disappointed it never worked but... I tried to do something quite similar."

He looked to me with curious eyes after shushing his son who almost roused from slumber. We shared a satisfied grin at that, but the curiosity never left Loki's face. I continued,

"People complain about the government all the time on Earth. They think they could do it better, and the solutions people come up with could have worked but... no one was going to try and change it. I was sick of it. I wanted to wipe the slate clean and do it better. I found like-minded people and we decided to do something drastic about it."

"Over throw power by force." He smiled disbelievingly, "I can't believe I'm surprised."

I wanted to smile too but the guilt hit me. I had to face away from them, my family.

"I killed people in the process. Including my sister."

He grew very still.

"They believe I am sick, my parents. They said I'd turned, like rotten fruit but I hadn't. I'd known what I was doing all the time. So did my sister, and if she didn't die that day, I would have."

"Your parents..." He started but he didn't seem sure where he wanted to go after, "The guns... Poison."

That's what they had called me. I turned my head to him as a tear rolled over my cheek. His thumb caught it. I leaned my head into his palm.

"I'll stand by you no matter what you do." I whispered.

"No matter how dangerous it gets," he said, pulling me closer to him and wrapping those brilliant arms around me, "If we can do this," he indicated our offspring, "We can do anything."

With that he kissed me. It was definitive and binding.

The door opened.

Frigga approached us, her open palms rising to her face as she nearly started crying again. She told me a bath and food awaited my attention if I would follow her. With one glance to my kids, to Loki, I followed two servants (again, presuming) to a glorious bath.


	16. Chapter 16

There was a balcony to that room I still saw as a prison, cunningly hidden behind a very average door. I stood at the edge, having worked out how to breastfeed after my bath and getting some sustenance into my stomach. I was wearing a grey dress, flecks of glittering green throughout. It was plain and nondescript.

Odin approached.

"They are beautiful children." He said. There was always an edge to that man's voice.

"Thank you, Odin." I replied pointedly as he looked over the balcony.

"I have something for you."

His hand hovered towards me, palm up and balancing a silver cuff.

"You don't-"

"You are in Asgard now." He interjected, "We are all Gods here, except for you and our little Halflings."

All I could hear in his voice with regards to my kids was affection. Lucky for him.

"And this?" I asked as I carefully picked it up.

"Protection. I don't think you will ever comprehend the threats that face you here; this cuff is some power against them."

"Thank you." I said again as I slipped it on. We enjoyed the view in comfortable silence until,

"Have your children names?"

"Deakon and Paige."

"Strange names." He said nodding with half-approval.

"To you." I added, smirking playfully.

"You will note an inscription on that cuff; it reads Sygin. You need an Asgardian name for Asgardian power to work."

"And Deakon and Paige?"

"Their protection is in their blood... Do you see Loki as a good father?"

"I'm a little bias."

"Yes, but you are not stupid are you? Do you see him making a good father?"

"I do." And I did.

"Aye. But I also see him the opposite."

"He won't be." I got eye contact for the first time throughout our conversation, "I won't allow it."

"I don't believe you will, Sygin."

I just smiled.

"Syd'?" Loki called, his voice wary.

"Loki," I smiled as he approached, reaching my hand out for him. Odin bid us both a good evening. Curious, Loki lifted my arm to inspect the new cuff. He traced it with his fingers.

"You look suspicious." I commented.

"It is powerful... and gracious of him. Perhaps my mother made him give you it."

Deakon started to cry. Paige soon followed. The conversation was over, and we smiled at each other before walking to them. We took one each and hushed them.

"So this is our life?" I asked, "Imprisoned in a glorious castle with our glorious children.

"It's in turmoil." Loki added, glancing up at me significantly between pulling faces at his daughter.

"Where isn't?" I asked, swaying with our son.

"Then I guess," he started as he walked towards me, leading us all to the balcony, "Yes. This is our life. For now."


End file.
